This Resource is concerned with conceiving, designing, developing, and understanding the principles and limitations of a range of silicon transducers which are made using advanced integrated circuit technology and which are intended for in-vivo and noninvasive biomedical measurements. Transducers for measuring force, absolute pressure, acceleration, temperature distribution and pressure distribution have been made using IC batch fabrication processes to achieve uniformity and eventual low cost. New transducers, such as a linear array of 14 pressure sensors spaced 1.0 mm on centers for measuring pressure distribution, are being developed in close contact with specific biomedical collaborators who have an identified need and use for them; in many cases they can be supplied by the Resource to other users, as interest and availability permit. Together with help from its collaborators, the Resource can provide information and assistance to new investigators who wish to use the transducers. Individual sensors can be very small and light. The absolute pressure transducer is only 1x1.2x0.4 mm. The accelerometer weighs less than 0.02 gm., thus introducing negligible measurement artifice. Mechanical sensitivity is high, because silicon has a very high strain gauge factor. Biocompatibility is achieved using inert materials (silicon, pyrex glass) and coating with inert polymers.